Eternal Love
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: There's legend about a lonely vampire, Potrgas D. Ace. The legend says that he's waiting for his love. Ace x Luffy and other pairing
1. It Started From Hide And Seek

Hi hello! this is a vampire fic of One Piece!! just some random stuff I felt like writing for my favorite pairing!! I have no idea what gave me this cwazy cwazy idea but as long as you guys like it, I'm happy!

**Warning:** There's a lot of OOCness going on here.. Rated M for a lot of other reasons.

Just so you know, the times of this story are around the 18th century. It's gonna be great and I really look forward to it.

Please enjoy and support me :)

* * *

**X- Eternal Love - Chapter 1 -X**

**-{It Started From Hide And Seek}-**

_"Long ago, lived a small family. With a mother, a father and two small boys. They lived happily until one day, the parents decided to leave. They left the two little boys alone. And the two boys waited and waited and waited. _

_But their parents never came back. So the elder brother took responsibility and raised his younger brother alone. They became very close and as years passed, they fell in love. They hoped that now, they will live happily,_

_but they were wrong. The older one was bitten by a vampire and was begging for love and forgiveness of the other one who told him that he will love him forever. Then he offered him to become a vampire. The younger _

_one agreed, but wanted to wait a bit, so he could enjoy his last days as human under the heat of the sun and beautiful blue sky. Their agreement was three days. However, on the third day while the older one was _

_away, some villagers came to their house, locked him up and burned the house down because of a rumor about a vampire living in that house. When the older brother came back__, there was nothing but ashes left _

_from the house. He fell down to his knees and cried out loud, that will never forget his love and wait for it to reborn. And even today, you may hear his cries at night __or not notice him walking around us, with a cold, broken heart... _

_The End."_

"Uwaaaa!! What a book! It's such a beautiful story! -sniff- -sniff- !!" Exclaimed Nami as she finished reading.

Nami was a young woman, who loved reading romance.. about men. She worked at a Japanese bath house at London as a prostitute. She was one of the top women and knew how to use her charms quite well.

"Nami-san, you really like this book don't you?" Asked Luffy while pouring some tea into her cup. Luffy was another worker at the bath house. Robin refuses him to have any costumers so he just cleans up sometimes or simply serves tea.

She nodded and started to sob. "It's so sad yet romantic! I just can't help it--" She started to cry dramatically and Luffy sweat dropped.

"Did you see the last news paper?" Asked Robin as she entered the room. Robin was the boss at the bath house. She was a rich woman who travelled around the world with Luffy, Nami and a few others servants. She hands the news paper over to Nami. "What's this? Vampires in London!?" She said with shock.

Luffy gasps and says. "What will happen now!? I thought that London was a safe place! Robin-neesama, will we have to move again..?" Luffy hated moving, it was hard to get used to new places.

Robin shook her head. "No, not this time. I'm afraid that even now that vampires entered London, it's still the safest place for us." The other two nodded in understanding. Luffy stands up and grins. "I'll be going now, excuse me."

"Luffy, come back before the sunset, it could dangerous for you to wonder off alone at night." Stated Robin. "Hai, Robin-neesama!"

Luffy went outside to play with Usopp and Chopper, the two cleaning boys of the bath house. "OI! LUFFYY!!" Usopp calls while waving. Luffy waves back and runs up to them.

"Hey Chopper, Usopp!" He greeted them. "Ready to go!?" Asked Usopp. "Yeah!" the other two answered. "Okay! Then, three, two, one--PULL OUT THE STICK!!"

"Heh, I wont lose to you this time, Chopper!" Says Luffy. "We'll see about that, Luffy!" Chopper snaps back.

They pulled their sticks out and the one who gets the short one is "Me..?" Asks Usopp. he turned around and started to whisper to himself. "Kusso! I thought that I placed them right!"

"Did you say something Usopp?" Asks Chopper. Usopp's sweats a little and waves his hands. "No nothing! nothing at all!"

So Usopp started to count 'til hundred, while Luffy and Chopper hide all over the town. Hide and seek was Luffy's favorite game, he was a master in it! And he knew just where he should hide. He entered a old church near the end of town, he got there as fast as he can.

He opened the door and looked around him. "Wow..It's huge..." Luffy always saw this place from his room's window, he could never imagine it being this big.

The benches were full of dust and there were a lot of big scary spider webs. _'Maybe I should go back.. It wasn't a good idea coming here after all.' _He thought to himself. He looked outside and realized that it's dark. He gasps and runs back in the church, all the way up to the stage. He looks around him and hears something behind him.

"Well what's that..? Our diner has come to us by its self, how sweet." Said a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Not sweeter than his blood.." Says another while sniffing. They started approaching him but in a flash something jumped out of nowhere and killed them in a moment.

Luffy tried to see his saver, but he kept on standing at the shadows. When the man looked at him he gasped, but Luffy ignored that and smiled. "I appreciate the rescue, I don't know what would I've done if you didn't come here." The mysterious man didn't answer for a while "Be careful next time." He simply said.

"I would like to thank you properly, would you come out of the dark for me?" The men hesitated a bit before stepping forward.

He was very tall, with pitch black hair and glowing red eyes, he had pale skin with visible freckles on his smooth face and sharp fangs-- _'F-FANGS!?' _"Y-you're a vampire!?" He asked.

"Yes." He shortly answers. In an instant, he was face to face with Luffy. "You look like him.." He said while caressing his right cheek. "L-like who..?"

"Like my lover." Luffy blushed and tried to look anywhere but the man. "Look at me." He commands. Luffy looked up with fear.

"A-are you going to kill me..?" He asked in horror. The man chuckled. "No, of course not." He came closer to Luffy and hugs him tightly._ 'H-he's cold..!'_

"I missed you so much... Luffy." Luffy's eyes widen as the vampire pulled away. "How did you know my name!?"

The vampire looked surprised. "Eh? That's your name? You're more like him than I thought you would be.." Luffy glared. "Oi! What are you talking about Oi!-!!" Luffy gasps as the vampire kisses him.

_'His body is cold..but his lips are warm..'_ He thought before passing out.

**-{A while later}-**

Luffy woke up in a huge bed. He got up and looked outside. It was night.

Then the vampire jumps up the widow and Luffy fells down. He pants and glares at the new comer. "Do you always scare people like that?" He furiously asked. "I didn't know you're awake." He offered his hand to Luffy who took it and when he pulled him Luffy flew up in the air and the other one got him. "You're so light.. Do you eat enough?" He asked.

"I..." Luffy blushed madly. "Put me down! Put me down now!" Luffy landed on his bed and glared at the vampire. "You have some explanations to do!"

The other one sighed and sat down too. "You changed.. you were much more sweeter before.." Unbelievably, it really hurt Luffy. But he tried to act like he didn't care. "Sh-shut up and explain!" The vampire smirked and in less then a second appeared on top of Luffy, holding his wrists and leaning forward.

"I'm a vampire for almost two centuries now, In your past life, you were my little brother and lover, but someone burned down our house with you and since then, I was waiting for you to be born again."

"Brother ... lover.. burned house..." _'I heard that somewhere before..'_ "What's your name?" He asked. "Portgas D. Ace." Luffy's eyes widen. "C-can't be! So all these legends and books about you.. it's all true!?"

"Legends, yes. Books? I didn't know that someone bothers to write anything about me..." Luffy gasps. This was Nami's hero, right here on top of him!! Ace got off him and Luffy covered his heated red face. "S-so what do you want from me?"

"That's quite obvious, I want to be with you forever."

"Eh?"

"And to make you my mate"

"Eh??"

"So let's start."

"EHHH??" Luffy blushed while Ace was undressing. "W-wait! Stop! Ahh!! That's too much!! Wait!!" Ace stopped and looked at Luffy. "What?"

"W-we can't just do it now and make me your mate!"

"Really? Why not?" Ace smugly asked. "B-because I'm not your lover! I'm just a person that looks like him and has the same name! But we're completely different!" Ace looks down. He knows it was true. But he was so alone, waiting for Luffy to appear..

"Even if I was your lover before, in this lifetime I'm not!" He furiously said. He looked down an muttered quietly "Sorry..just.. please take me back to the bath house.." Ace nodded and avoided eye contact with Luffy. He lifted him up and jumped out of the window.

The ride back was very..dead. No one said anything and none of them looked at each other. He placed Luffy on the edge of his window and dissappeared without a word. Luffy stares down and the sides, Ace was no where. He ran out of his room and goes outside, searching for any sight of the vampire but there was nothing except of a few barking. And Nami calling him to go back in.

Since that night, Luffy wondered if he will ever see Ace again.

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

Well this is it! I think I rushed it a bit with all the kissing and stuff, but whatever, I like this one.

I just want to say that this is my little world here, even if people don't like it, I'll still continue, for my pleasure! And one more thing, Chopper is a human in this one!! (..Although it's kind of hard to imagine him that way.. I still love him x3)


	2. Ace Meets Shanks

**X- Eternal Love - chapter 2 -X**

**-{Ace Meets Shanks}-**

Luffy didn't see Ace for two weeks. It's not like he liked him or something, but he wanted to see him again. "Luffy!" He turned to Nami. "What is it..?"

"Robin wants to talk to you! She said that she's expecting to see you at her garden!" He nodded and got up. Robin doesn't talk to him that often. When he entered the garden he saw Robin smelling some flowers. When she noticed him she got up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Luffy. Please sit down, we need to talk about something." He took a seat on one of the big pillows next to her. "Two weeks ago," Luffy froze. "I saw someone holding you and jumping from one place to another in unnatural speed."

She gave him a hard look. "Was it a vampire?" He didn't know what to answer, because he was scared about Robin's actions if she hears the answer. And he can't lie to her because she's too smart. "Ano.. I-I'm sorry to ask you but, why do you want to know..?"

She chuckled and smiled. "I just want you to be safe." He looked down and nodded. "It... it was a vampire.." He wasn't sure if he made the right choice by telling her this, but it was too late to change anything.

"Very well. Do you know his name?"

"Portgas D. Ace.."

She gasped, grabbed his chin and observed his neck. "He didn't do anything did he!?"

"R-Robin-neesama, h-he didn't do anything." She let him go and sighed. "Actually, he saved me that day. Then he said that I look like his dead lover and wanted me to stay forever with him..." He blushed and didn't continue.

Her eyes widen. "So, that legend is true!?"

He nodded.

"And you are the one he was waiting for?"

He nodded again.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Eh? Robin-neesama, you're letting me go?"

"It's your choice. I can't force you to stay, not my style."

"I-I don't think he will come back anyways.."

"Ara, why's that..?"

He blushed again. "Th-that night, I screamed at him and... I don't think I will see him again.." Robin chuckled and stood up. "He will come back." She left without a word. He pouted and placed his chin on his knees. "No he wont.." _No way he will come back.. I'm not 'that' Luffy.._

**-{Later that day}-**

At evening, the bath house opened up. There was a lot of people. It was very loud and stuffed. There was music and food, everyone enjoyed. As usual, girls like Nami had at least three costumers in line.

Luffy was serving wine and welcoming everyone. He had a feeling that someone was watching him, but he couldn't find the curious eyes. When he passed by the some of the customers, someone smacked his ass. He turned around and glared. The man who touched him was drunk, really drunk.

He sighed and turned around but the same guy grabbed his hand and pulled him to his lap. Luffy glared at him and tried to get away, but his grip was too strong.

_SLAP! GRAB!! PUNCH!!!_

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU NASTY OLD MAN!!" Nami screamed with fire in her eyes. He smirked at Nami and started to flirt with her but she knocked him out and threw him through the closest window.

Robin appeared from the corner. "You will have to pay for that.." And disappeared again. She glared at everyone around her and tightly hugged Luffy. "Ahh~! Luffy-chan~!! He didn't do anything nasty to you did he!?"

"Nami-chawn~!!" Called a costumer. "We didn't finish yet!!"

She let Luffy, winked at him, fixed her breasts so they will be more exposed and answered with a sweet voice. "Hai~!"

Luffy sighed as he watched her go back to her room. He still had this feeling like someone was looking at him, all the time! It was irritating. He went back to the bar and observed everyone. He noticed someone come in. There was a lot of girls around him. Probably some rich folk. Even Nami came to look at the new guest.

The man turned to Luffy and smiled. He had red hair with 3 scars on his face and appearantly, was missing an arm. He sat at one of the bar chairs, with some girls around me. He was smiling and flirting with everyone, Luffy snorted at his attitude. _what a playboy.._

"Can I have some cold water?" He asked with a smirk.

"Eh? Shanks-sama are you sure you just want water!?"

"Yeah! You should try some of our drinks, you will feel like you're in heaven!"

"With the presence of such beautiful ladies like you, I think I'm already in heaven."

"Ahh~!! Shanks-sama~!!"

Luffy snorted at their attitude. Were they drunk or something, this guy looked like a typical one night stander. He placed the water in front of him and said. "that's-"

"Luffy! I'll pay for him!" Said a girl while placing money on the counter. He nodded and took the money.

"Girls.." They turned to see a not so happy Robin. "Why are you doing, we are full today, I except you to serve the others as well!" They left without a word.

Robin sat next to Shanks. "Luffy, the man who touched you today was a very rich businessman. Even though you didn't do anything, he wants you to apologize and.. sleep with him." Shanks glanced at Luffy who glared at the cup he was cleaning. It looked like he was about to break it.

"No." He said. "You never allowed anyone to sleep with me, why should I do it now?"

"Messing with him, could be very dangerous. I know that you never slept with any costumers, but this time it's-"

"This time is not different! You can't make me sleep with anyone!"

"You wont." Said another voice. Everyone turned to the other side of the counter. There was a man in the shadows. "And may I ask who are you..?" Robin asked. He came out of the shadows and said. "Portgas D. Ace."

Everyone and everything stopped.

Luffy was the first one to react. "A-Ace..I-I thought you will never come back!" He sat next to Robin. "He wont touch you." Ace turned around to the others and his eyes glowed red. "what are you looking at..?" He dangerously asked. At these words everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"So you're the famous Ace who saved my little Luffy-chan a few weeks ago, it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded at her and turned to Luffy. "I'll kill him if he will try to do anything to this place, or you." He calmly said.

"Actually," Shanks started. "I was about to offer my help as well. I'll be glad to help such a cute boy as Luffy."

Ace glared at Shanks. And Shanks glared at Ace. Robin smiled in amusement and Luffy sweat dropped.

Something big... was about to start.

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

That's all for now. I don't really like this chapter, but it's better than nothing. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't have much to comment here, so let's go on with the next chapter!! =] (It's quite stupid how short I made this chapter. *hiding myself under the pillow*)

Oh, review if you want!! =D


	3. Troubles Never End

**X- Eternal Love - chapter 3 -X**

**-{Troubles Never End}-**

For the next few weeks, Ace and Shanks were at the bath house almost everyday. They discovered great hate toward each other ever since they met.

"You still come here? You old perverted man."

It didn't take a genius to figure out why. "You two are fighting again? -sigh- I just don't understand how can't you get along.." Or did it? Anyhow, the patience of the two was reaching its limit.

"I'll murder you and leave no trace of your useless body." Shanks snorted. "I'd like to see you try to lay at least one finger on me."

"That's enough! If you will keep up this way, people will get scared! That's a loss of valuable customers!!" Nami scolded them as she approached the bar. "Eh? Nami-san you don't have any work?" Luffy asked in surprise. Usually Nami would usualy have a lot of men after her.

She Yawned and sat next to Ace. "I decided to take a little break. A delicate, beautiful woman like me needs it at some times."

_'Delicate?' _Shanks was trying to hold back a laugh. Nami turned to glare at him. "Something's funny, old man?" He tried to stay calm. "Eh? N-no.." He let out a small laugh and-

BAM!

She was holding a crying and bruised Shanks in her hands. "I-I'm sow sorwy.." He said between dramatic sobs. Luffy sweat dropped at her usual violent behavior. Sometimes it was hard to believe that so much men wanted to sleep with her.

"Luffy." Ace called. He looked at him with a small smile. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the forest with me?" It was the best moment to ask, since Shanks was too busy with Nami. "The.. forest?" He asked to make sure if he heard right. Ace nodded at him. "I've got to show you something. I think you might like it."

"Err.. I think that I should ask Ro-"

"You can go." Said the unexpected voice. "I'm sure that you will be absoloutly safe with Ace." Luffy smiled widely. He really wanted to go somewhere with Ace. "Thank you so much, Robin-nee-sama!!"

"OI!! Just what were you talking about with Luffy-chan!?" Yelled a recently recovered Shanks. "You better keep your hands and tastes to yourself, vampire." He said the last word with a cold tone. One of the usual custumers leaned on the counter and turned to Ace, his face was screaming drunk.

Ace ignored him. He gained a lot of experience over the years, especially how to deal with people like these so called 'tough guys'.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me!? Is that a call for a fight!? You blood sucking ass!" He was getting angry. "You don't deserve to be near Lu-chan!! Why wont you just leave us humans alone and stay in the dark like most of your kind do!!"

Ace had enough. that guy was really going to the extreme. He decided it was one of these cases where he had no choice but to take action. He calmly stood up, ignoring Luffy's protests (and Nami's cheering) as he glared at the stupid dude, who stood in a fighting position, or tried to.

"You want to fight me? Fine. Go ahead and waste away that little minute on me, with about 100% of getting knocked out, do you still want to do it?" He spat at his shoes. "Stop the fucking talking!!" Ace sighed. That man was so stupid.

"A-Ace! Stop it!! It will only cause more problems!!" Luffy kept on begging him to stop his actions, but it was a bit too late, the other one advanced the poor man in a inhuman pace. Once he reached all the way to the man's face, he grabbed it and pressed two fingers against his neck. The man fell down unconscious. Everyone were terrified by his actions.

"Is he dead?" Nami broke the silence, strangly, she sounded quite amused.

Luffy ran up to the man and checked his breathing and heart. He glared at Ace. "Baka! Do you know how much it scared me!? You say that you will protect me and the bathhouse, but all I've seen is you fighting with everyone! Which is causing nothing but trouble!"

Ace looked at Luffy. Waiting for him to finish. "Get out!! Just go away from here!"

"Luffy-"

"GET OUT!!" Ace looked hurt. He let go of the man and stood up. Why was Luffy mad? Wasn't it natural to kick someone's ass for judging and insulting you?

He left through the door, not daring to look back. Looking at Luffy right now will only make him filled up with desire, but deep inside, he knew he wasn't the same person like his little brother, Luffy. "I guess we wont be going anywhere today.." He whispred to himself.

As he was flying across the town, observing people, looking for his dinner. Instead, he found something else.

"Come on boy, don't you want to have some fun with us?" Said a huge man to a young blond male. He looked at them with horror. "Heh, you're so cute. We will even pay you!" Said the other one.

The boy looked terrified. "No.. Stay away from me!!" When one of them grabbed his arm Ace thought it was his time to bug in. "Excuse me.." He started when he silently landed before them.

"Hmm? What the hell do you want!?" Ace looked at them with bloody red eyes. "Just.. dinner." He attacked them and drank their blood to the point of total satisfaction. The blond guy looked even more scared. "Y-you're a vampire!!" He exclaimed.

Ace looked at him from head to toe then turned to leave. "Hey!"

"Be careful next time. Besides perverts, there's other creatures out there." The blond guy followed him anyways. "He-hey, wait hold on!" He was following him until Ace looked back at him. "What do you want?"

"U-umm, you see.. I-I'm new in here a-and I lost my money s-so I have no where to stay becuase I don't know anyone.."

"So, you ask me to welcome you with open arms." He stated.

"Well, open arms or not, I need a safe place where I can stay for the night.." Ace sighed. He was never asked that before. "I don't sleep, so I can't offer you anything. Besides the abounded church and.."

"And..?" He asked with little hope. "And a whore house."

The blond man blushed. "Y-y-you mean you want us to.." Ace chuckled. "No, of course not. I have some friends there, I'm sure they will help you."

After a couple of minutes later, they arrived to Robin's bath house. Ace recalled Luffy's harsh words and stopped walking. He got so used to come here every day, that he forgot.

"What is it?" The blonde asked. "Nothing. You have to go alone from here on." He looked suspisciously at him. "You're not sending me to a dangerous place are you?" Ace chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous."

"So.. will we meet again? I could cook to you something as a thank you one day! By the way, I'm Sanji! And what's your n-" He looked at where Ace was standing a few minutes ago. "He's gone.."

"I didn't even thank him for helping me.." After a few moments, he finally entered the bath house. Since he was far from interested in women, he went up to the bar. The guy there looked nice, maybe he could give some advice.

"Would you like to order anything sir?" Sanji looked up at the young boy. "No, thank you, I'm fine. But I would like to ask you something.." Luffy nodded. "Do you know any place where I could stay for some time? I-I got into a little bit of trouble, you know? and someone told me that this is a safe place.."

"Eh? Who told you that?" There isen't a lot of people who know about their welcoming nice personalities.

"What's that? So it's not safe here!?"

Luffy laughed. "Oh, no! of course it's safe here! I just wanted to know.."

"Well, it might sound kind of crazy, but a very kind vampire showed me this place."

"Kind vampire..?" _That must be Ace.._ He thought sadly in his mind. He really wanted to talk to him. The screaming was done for nothing. The knocked out man from before woke up from the best sleep he ever had without remembering the events from the other night.

"I think we could find you a free room, and if not, you can sleep in my room." Sanji nodded happily. "Thank you so much! Err.."

"Luffy. My name is Luffy." Sanji smiled. "Great! And I'm Sanji! Nice to meet you!"

"So, Sanji, how did you get lost here?"

"Oh! right! I forgot to tell you! My boyfriend, general Roronoa, had a fight with me. So I ran away from him as revenge. I found out that behind his shield, the world is not very pretty.. Before I left, he said that he will find me where ever I am and when he will, he will kill everything on his way, me included. So now I have to hide."

"WHAT!?"

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

More trouble to the bath house!! Sanji is 98% OOC!! Didn't plan it to come out like that.. But I guess gthat will change. And there wasn't much action in this chapter, or AceLu/ShanksLu moments!! How terrifying!! Don't kill me!! Oh, and next chapters are longer! Please don't give up on this fic!!

PS- Dear readers. I cannot believe that so many of you really find my fic interesting!! Thank you so much!! Love you all!! XD


	4. Vampire Hunters And Wrong Moves

**X- Eternal Love - Chapter 4 -X**

**-{Vampire Hunters and Wrong Moves}-**

Through the rainy blurry night, warriors were moving to the east, in order to get something back. Or more like, to get back at someone. A strong skilled man was their leader. He was walking with pride.. and confusion. "Kuso.. Where is that stupid town..!!?" He was perfect in everything, except directions. "OI! Boss! Are we there yet?"

"A-Almost!!" He uneasily said. "Bullshit, we got lost again."

KICK!

"-cough- Anyways, bring me a map or something!"

**-{At The Bar}-**

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you bought to our bath house!?" Luffy screamed in frustration. "Don't worry, he will never find me." Sanji looked like the calmest person alive. "Wh-what do you mean..?"

"He always gets lost. When we lived together, he couldn't even find the toilet." Sanji laughed as if he was remembering the good times. "But that's the past.." Luffy sat beside him. "Did you really want to leave him..? You don't look very happy about it.."

"Of course I'm not happy.. But I didn't have a choice.." Before the conversation went any farther, Robin came in. "Your bedroom is ready, Chopper will you lead you there. And Luffy, stay here for a moment. We have to talk." Luffy nodded and glanced at Sanji. He wanted to find out what was the real story behind all this runaway drama.

After Sanji left. Robin looked as if the tension on her shoulders was gone. She poured some tea into a cup.

"These days our place is so crowded.." She quietly said. "We don't get much time to spend together."

"Yeah.. But, it's not that bad to have new people around us. It's makes everything more fun!" Robin sighed. "And unbelievably tiring. It feels like a house full of kids."

"We're all kind of kids... well, except A-Ace." As the name preked up, Luffy wasn't so cheerful anymore. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to spend time with him. If Ace wanted him so much then she shouldn't be worrying right? Because he will come back for him.

Even if he knew this was true, he felt scared. What if Ace gave up after all and decided to face the reality, that he's not the same Luffy. Then he got mad at him, for setting his mind on 'the other Luffy'. It meant that he didn't actually care about him, it was only because he was a copy of that Luffy! That bastard doesn't deserve any attention from him! But still.

He could not agree on the fact that he wanted Ace to leave him alone.

"Are you thinking about him..?" Robin asked. Amusement was evident in her tone. "Wh-what!? N-no! Why should I!? That bastard -"

"You cannot hide it from me.." Robin smirked. "You miss him."

_'Ha!? I miss him!? That's! That's...'_ So that's the annoying feeling that was driving him crazy? The longing to see him again, was actually because he missed him..? In first place, why should he miss him? He was nothing but...

A very big help. Luffy slammed his head on the table. That was it.

**-{Somewhere else}-**

"Did you hear about Rononoa Zoro..?"

"Oh my! Is it that scary vampire hunter..?"

"I heard he goes from town to town, looking for someone.."

Ace was out of London. He was looking for the guy who looked for the blond fellow. He kind of spied on Luffy and Sanji's talk so he decided to do some research. It's not like he had anything else to do these days. Luffy was mad at him right now and talking to him about it was useless. He just won't listen.

So he found some interesting stuff. It was a samurai from the east. He used three swords when he was fighting seriously and wasn't defeated even once. Sanji's lover was quite the 'perfect man'. He was rich, strong and very clever. Unfortunately for him, the guy became so famous because of his career choice. He was a vampire hunter, and that's how people called him.

'Vampire hunter Zoro' or simply by his name 'Roronoa Zoro' people respected him so much, that they acted to him as if he was a king. Well, he did have a castle and an army, but he didn't rule over any particular country.

Of course, he did not fight with Vampires only, bad everything that he finds 'evil' or annoying. There was a rumor going on that he hated vampires because when he was a small child, a vampire killed his best friend. But even if it's true, like it would stop him from looking for the guy and fix up a few things. He was bored anyways.

Besides, Luffy's pushing away made him realize something. He knew that for a long time but this was the moment that actually made him face the reality. Luffy of the present moment, is not Luffy from over 200 years ago. And that fact changes everything. They are completely different people. So it means that if he will be together with the Luffy of present time, it would be like betraying his one and only love.

He cannot be with Luffy. He won't betray his love.

"Look! There he is!!" Ace turned around. There was a lot of men on horses, heading to that direction. There was one man who was riding before everyone. He looked proud and determined. Ace was more than sure that this was the great vampire hunter Zoro.

He looked strong, but not very intelligent. It would be fun to play a little with him. Ace disappeared into the shadows to wait until night falls.

So the sun disappeared from view and darkness took over.

Ace came out of the corner he came from. Gaining a few weird looks from people around him, because there was nothing but a lot of garbage behind him. He could live up with it. Now he needed to find where did that vampire hinter went to. He could feel him somewhere near, so he just followed the feeling.

Some kind of restaurant. He looked at a fat healthy man, eating and laughing inside. 'Well, I was hungry anyways.' But he knew he couldn't just go in. He was very pale and had shiny red eyes. He took a quick tour in the nearest clothing store and 'borrowed' a black cape.

He entered the restaurant. Gladly not pulling any unwanted attention to himself. He spotted Zoro somewhere in the middle. He was eating and drinking like an animal. Ace decided to stay invisible as he is right now and sat at a small table at the right corner from Zoro.

They guy looked depressed.

It ALMOST made Ace feel slightly bad for him. But really, the guy was daydreaming and not really caring about whatever the others were doing. He really needed to talk with someone.

That's one of the times that Ace loves being a Vampire. You have special telepathic abilities so you can just call the person out without waiting or disturbing much.

_'Come outside. I'm waiting.'_Zoro seemed to come back from his little world and glanced around him. _'You won't see me. Come outside.'_ He stood up, getting his men's attention. But when he was about to say something,_ 'Alone. Or I'm not revealing myself.'_

Zoro glared around him, in order to make it clear to wherever was Ace, that he wasn't happy. "I'm going out for a moment." He said to the others.

**-{Outside}-**

Ace led him to a forest near the village. He didn't want any interruptions. "Come out vampire! Come out so I can slice you to pieces!"

"How rude." Said a voice, closely behind him. Instantly he took out one of his swords and swing it around. But no one was behind him. "You said you will reveal yourself if I come alone! Here I am!" Zoro stood in a fighting position. Something flashed on his left and he ran there, but nothing was there. "I command you to show yourself!"

He heard some noise and turned again. "I don't let people order me around." A bat flew right in Zoro's face. "But, I don't want waste my time as much as you do."

Zoro looked around him. He didn't fear vampire, but he he felt nervous right now. He was dealing with a strong vampire from the old ages. That vampire wasn't scared to come staright to him even though Zoro's known as the scariest and strongest of the vampire hunters.

"Boo." He gasped at the sudden voice behind him and fell down, panting. "Pathetic." He looked up. "Who are you?"

"Portgas-"

"D. Ace? What vampire hunter wouldn't know about you." When he thought about it, pretty much every vampire hunter knew his name. "I won't be stupid and fight you, I know you're strong. But I do want to know what makes you call me out here..?"

"We need to talk." Zoro smirked. "Oh? And since when do we have anything to talk about..? Don't remember meeting you in my past."

"A while ago, I helped a _friend_of yours." Zoro laughed. "Get real, would ya? I don't have any friends."

"Let's be more specific. Does the name Sanji sounds familiar?"

"Sanji..?" Zoro glared. "Where is he!?"

"Don't worry, he's safe." Ace sighed. "You don't want to find him in order to kill him right?"

"I can't hide anything from you, can I? So explanations won't be necessary either. Just telle me where he is.." Ace threw a few papers at him. "What's that?"

"This is a clear, detailed map. Even you will be able to understand it."

"Why you little.."

**-{A Few Days Later}-**

"It's so lonely.." Luffy leaned onto the counter. Everything was back to how it was before he met Ace. Even Shanks wasn't coming anymore. It did mean less trouble, in a way, but it was boring and unusually very lonely.

The only big difference was that Sanji sort of lived with them now. He discovered his talent in cooking a few days ago and ever since, he didn't exit the kitchen. Everybody else were doing their works and Luffy was left to watch out for any problems, and the bar.

"OII!! Luffy!! Big news!!" It was London's biggest liar, Usopp. "What is it?"

"Ace is back to London!!" Luffy blinked. "He left somewhere..?"

"Eh? You don't know? I thought you would be the first one to know. Everyone knows!" Luffy looked down. "Oh.." But what else could he expect from Ace after screaming at him, and saying all those harsh words. Like he would come back like nothing happened.

"-ffy, are you even listening to me..?"

"Eh? O-oh.. yeah.." Usopp sighed. "Well whatever. If you had a fight with him or something, I think it's the best time to go and fix up things. Who knows when does he plan to leave again. Maybe he'll go to Paris or something.." Suddenly, Luffy had this strange fear. What if Ace got over the fact that he's not 'that' Luffy so he finally decided to move on? He didn't want Ace to go away and leave him.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, see ya later!"

"Yeah... later.." When Usopp was gone, he checked if there were a lot of people. Fortunately for him, there was only a few of the usual costumers. He left to Robin's office. Without knocking on the door, he busted inside. "Robin-neesama!!!"

She smiled. "I know, I know. Yes you can go." His eyes lighten up. "Thank you!!" He yelled before running out of there. He planned to see Ace.

When he was at the old church, the place was as dark as ever. Scary as usual. Luffy smiled at the old feeling he got when he first came here. The first time he saw Ace. He went inside without hesitation and looked around. It was dark and dirty.

"A-Ace..? Are you here..?" He called.

He felt some shadows moving around him. Ace or not, someone was there. "I heard you were back, so I wanted to-"

"What? I have nothing to do with you. Leave." Luffy looked up Ace was standing on the celling. "Umm.. I.."

"I said you may leave. In what point wasn't I clear!?" Why was he so cold to him? What happened? He never sounded so evil with Luffy. Too lost in his thoughts, he missed to see Ace disappear from the celling, and appear, right in front of him. "If you won't leave right now, I won't have to look for my breakfast anymore."

Luffy backed away. What was going on? Why was he acting this way? He didn't understand. Sure he was mean and old, but he was sure that Ace will understand and forgive him.

"I will say this one last time _human_, leave."

Without thinking, Luffy ran out of there. Too scared to think twice about what he was doing. He ran for a long time and stopped by a tree. It's only then that he realized the big salty tears that were falling from his eyes. He was sure that Ace was acting this way, exactly from the thing he feared about.

_'It was my fault for pushing him away..!!'_

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry you guys!! You must hate me now to making you wait for so freaking long!! I just had no idea how to finish this chapter and I didn't want everything to suck so I made you wait for ages.. and don't try to murder me. At least the chapters are kinda longer! Now, be a good kid and review for me =]

About the chapter: Ace's sudden change of heart is very awkward, I know. But that would make everything more interesting. Zoro seems to be a bit OOC, but that's probably temporary, because Sanji is not with him =P Next time, Sanji and Zoro finally meet!! Oh and more of AceLu!!

Thanks for reading!

PS- next chapter won't take that long (I'm such a liar..) I'm sure that it will be out in a week. And yes, it will be as long as this one or maybe longer. So be ready for more!! XD


	5. Tales Of The Past and Another Luffy

**X- Eternal Love - Chapter 5 -X**

**-{Tales Of The Past And Another Luffy}-**

"..Luffy? How long are you planning to stay like that? We will have a lot of people today! Your help would be very useful you know?"

It was the third day that Luffy was staying in his room. Not talking to anyone and eating a lot more than he usually does. Nami and the others were very worried about him and no one knows what happened between him and Ace, and instead of asking about it, they tried to get him busy with some work, but he refused to take a step out of his room.

"Mmm...." He murmured tiredly.

"You can't stay in bed forever! Get UP!!" She smacked his head and he flinched a little. "I don't know what to do anymore..!!"

Nami left in anger, leaving him alone with Sanji.

"..But seriously, what happened? Ever since you came back from the church a couple of days ago your cheerful attitude 'vanished'! You know everybody's very worried about you, right?" Sanji sat on the floor next to his bed. He was thinking for a minute and said.

"..You know that.. Zoro, that guy I'm hiding from, was suppose to marry my sister..?"

Luffy didn't move or respond.

"After Zoro saved my kingdom from some evil men my father offered him to stay, as the next king, and marry my older sister. She's a beautiful woman and many men are after her, so it wasn't surprising that he agreed. Anyways, how often are you being offered to become king? ..even though the old man already has a son for the job.."

-Short flashback-

_People were drinking, dancing, laughing. Sanji hated it. His dream of being a king one day crushed down. His position was taken away by that.. Marimo! He was so pissed off that he couldn't even light his cigarette until some one stuck a burning match in front of him. When he got his first puff he looked up to say thank you but chocked on his breath instead and started coughing._

_"-Cough- ..Bastard..-cough- What do you want?! -cough-" It was Roronoa Zoro. The guy who fought for the freedom of his kingdom and took away his title as the 'next king'. He smirked and patted his back. "Careful there prince, we don't need you dying here."_

_Sanji got a hold of his breathing and glared at him. "What difference would it make to you..?! Get of me!!" Sanji got up and went to sit on the other side of the balcony._

_"..You hate me now, right?"_

_"I don't think it's normal to 'like' someone who steals your future." Zoro leaned on the edge of the balcony and closed his eyes. "..So.. what if I tell you I don't want it."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I will give it back to you, the kingdom."_

_Sanji stared at Zoro. "But.. Why?"_

_"I don't want to be stuck in one place all my life. Being a king is really not my thing. Even if your father wants me to be, I have every tight to decide what's best for myself." Sanji kept staring at him. It's the opposite of how he saw choices and future._

_"Besides," He looked at Sanji. "I'd rather refuse to millions of kings than being hated by you, my prince."_

-End of flashback-

"And that's how everything started. He confessed right there, saying it was love at first sight, and I got swept away.. Eventually, I fell in love and we were secretly meeting each other almost everyday.. We never told to anyone about our relationship and acted like strangers in front of other people... It was.. a silent love.."

Sanji stopped talking for a moment. "Later, my father became ill and his time was coming, yet Zoro didn't do anything.. I felt that I was being used. I felt that He wanted to blind me with love so he won't have rivals to the throne.."

"What did you do then..?" Luffy asked.

"When my father died, I ran away. A few days later I found out that he refused to be the next king, and set out to find me. People were saying that he wants to kill me, but I didn't believe it until some of his men almost caught me.. throwing knives and pointing guns.."

Luffy turned to face him. "And.. what are you thinking about him now?"

"I.. think that I was a bit too selfish back then. I was always thinking about how I felt and what will happen to me if something's up.. I think it was hard for him to refuse because he was trying to please everyone. Not only that it was, probably, a once in a lifetime opportunity, but his people were encouraging him to agree while I was doing the opposite.. he was under a lot of pressure from both sides."

"Would you still love him if he agreed?"

"Knowing myself, I would love and hate him at the same time. Now, I know I can forgive him almost anything because my love is real, and.. I saw a lot when I left my kingdom. Things I didn't know, suffering I didn't experience or see.. There's a lot of things you have to go through to understand.. and I learned a lot."

"But.. Why would he want to kill you if you haven't really done anything..?"

"That's.. Because... I took something very precious to him."

Sanji forced a smile. "So? Are you ready to tell me why did you look like a zombie for the last three days..?"

Luffy sighed and got up. "Ace hates me now."

"Ha..?"

"I was always harsh with him. And after I screamed at him for trying to protect me, we didn't speak for weeks! Then when I went to see him he screamed at me and told me to leave!"

Sanji smiled. "Oh, I see I see."

"So.. what should I do?!"

"Well, it's good that you told me this, but," He said, still smiling. "Who's Ace?"

**-{Church}-**

Ace was unbelievably depressed. He will never be able to reunite with his loved one. There was no way he could return 'that' Luffy back to him. The Luffy he grew up with and knows all about him. And even though he knew death was impossible to him:

It was killing him.

He wanted to hold him so bad, whisper sweet words into his ears, make him moan in pleasure and just.. be happy. Together. There was so many times he was wishing to be a human being. So much times he regretted that he left Luffy alone that night. He let him die, alone.

He was standing in front of a mirror, but he couldn't see anything. "I.. hate this..." He fell to his knees and grabbed his hair. "...Luffy.."

"There's no need to cry over something that could be solved."

Ace looked up coldly. Not surprised and not pleased. "How did you get in here?"

"I have the key to every door, Ace.."

"Blackbeard.." This was one man you wouldn't mess with. A truly dark man who destroys anything he wants.

"Ze-ha-ha-ha!! How nice! You still remember my name even though we last met 75 years ago.."

Ace was fiercely glaring at him. No matter how much danger was surrounding him and how strong he is, Ace was not scared of the huge man. "Why did you come here?"

"Aren't we old pals, Ace?"

"Cut the crap, what do you need?"

"I think it's you who's at need, right? Trying to get your brother back, even though you think there's no way that could ever happen.."

"So what?" Ace glared at Blackbeard. He was starting to piss him off.

"So I came to propose you a deal. I could revive your little brother.. But there's a price you have to pay.."

"How much..!?"

"Ze-ha-ha, don't you know me better, Ace? Money is the last thing I need."

"Then, what do you want..!?"

Blackbeard grinned and said. "Your soul."

Brief silence took over the church.

"....My.. Soul..? Did you forget I'm a-"

"Everything is possible. As long as you really want it."

"Of course I want Luffy back! What for was I travelling all over the world?!"

"Yeah, that is true. But what if he will be back, and your feelings will change?"

"..." Ace couldn't deny it to himself, because he was still thinking about the Luffy he met at the bathhouse. But he still loved the other Luffy, and kept telling himself that's what he really wants. If he would give up now, it would feel like all the search and energy he spent on 'that' Luffy is useless.

"That won't happen." He quietly said. He didn't want Blackbeard to see him in pain or trouble. The fat man was enjoying it.

"Why are you being so sure..? The heart never follows its owner's wishes."

"Are you trying to tell me I should refuse?"

Blackbeard grinned again. "Maybe I am."

"..Or you're just trying to confuse me."

"Perhaps..." Blackbeard appeared before him with a big needle in his hand. "So..? What is your decision?"

Ace took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was a tough decision, because he kept telling himself it will never happen. It was merely a dream, and now it's real. If that happened before he met the Luffy who works at the bar, there wouldn't be any hesitation. But now, it looked so hard to decide what he really wants.

"This is the first and last time I'm going to offer something like this, Ace.... You waited for this for over 200 years.."

The sudden thought about the loneliness and grieve made him blurt out. "I want Luffy back."

The bigger man grinned. "As you wish."

Blackbeard stabbed his heart with the needle and Ace screamed. A big wave of energy came out of him, like some strong wind, and the benches around them were pushed across the big room. Blackbeard pulled the needle out and Ace fell down, panting.

"That is the signature to out contract. Luffy will be back to you, but your soul belongs to me. And if you will fall in love with someone else, you will start dying. Slowly and painfully." Blackbeard bent down and whispered. "Have fun." Then disappeared into thin air.

It took him a while to register what happened and get up. He was bleeding from where the needle hit him. But it healed as fast as he caught his breath. The sound of a cracking door startled him, and when he turned around he gasped in shock.

"Lu..Luffy!?"

**-{Bathhouse}-**

"Oh! Look who's back from the dead..!!" Nami said. Robin glanced from behind the book she was reading and smirked. Chopper and Ussop turned around and jumped in happiness.

"LUFFY!!"

"Are you okay?!"

"We were so bored without you!!"

Luffy smiled. "Th-Thanks guys.. I'm fine now. Sanji really helped me, and I feel a lot better."

"It was about time you get up! I had to work in your place and everyone were insulting my beautiful nose.." Usopp tearily said. Everyone laughed. "Whatever you say! You seemed to be pretty happy when Kaya was around..!!"

"We-Well.. that... eh..." His face turned a bit red.

"Kaya..?" Luffy whispered. "A new maid." Robin said.

"AH! Usopp is thinking about something perverted!!" Chopper exclaimed.

"N-NO I'M NOT!!"

"Ah~ I'm surrounded by perverts.. Who will protect me now!!" Nami said while pouting.

"Please stop it doing that face, you're scaring me." Usopp seriously said.

PUNCH!! BAM!!

Now he was trying to stand up with one hand covering his eye and the other one holding his cheek. "B-But it wash shtill kind of cu-cute.."

"SHUT UP!"

"More importantly," Chopper said. "Luffy!"

"Hm?"

"You're IT!!" He started to run away with the limping Usopp. Luffy chuckled. "You guys.. KNOW THAT I'M FASTER!!"

When the happy three left the room Robin put her book down.

"It's quite nice that he's up again."

"Yeah.. But there's still something on his mind." Nami worriedly agreed. "Something happened between him and Ace.. Maybe it's better if they don't see each other."

"Don't say such nonsense." Sanji said. He was holding a big tray with coffee and cake. He kept on talking while serving everything on the table next to Robin. "Luffy is old enough to decide what's better for him. I know what happened, and I think it's something we shouldn't get involved in. It's none of our business."

"I think there's still some times when we have to be there for him, and in some cases decide for him too! What if he chooses something that might hurt him!" Nami argued.

"Then he will learn from his mistakes." Sanji said. "Ace.. it's that famous vampire, right?"

Robin glanced up. "Yeah, it is."

"He doesn't seem like such a bad guy."

"Eh? Sanji.. You met him?"

"Yeah. He was the one who suggested me to come here. Before I thought he was kind of weird because he didn't want to come in with me even though he said he had some friends here, but now I understand that there really is a problem.." He thoughtfully said.

"So you're telling us we should just let Luffy do everything he thinks is right?!" Nami furiously asked.

"Follow his heart.. Yeah, pretty much." He sat down with a sigh. Nami looked at Robin who didn't look like she had any objections.

"Am I the only one who sees how young is Luffy?! Some of the decisions he might take can cost him his life! We can't ignore the fact that Ace is a vampire!!" Sanji and Robin looked absolutely calm, as if they didn't hear her. "..URGHH!!" She stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her.

"..But we have to agree with her on that. Ace is dangerous, despite the good person he might be inside." Robin said.

"..Yeah.." Sanji glared at the cup he was holding. "We have to be careful.. and keep on eye on Luffy." They took a sip of their coffees at the same time, as if sealing their discussion.

Later that night everything went like it always did. Luffy was in a good mood and forgot about the problems he had with Ace. Nami was also pretty happy and there was a lot of people. Usopp was flirting with Kaya and Chopper was chasing him afterwards. Robin was greeting newcomers and keeping everything under control.

"Yo..!" Luffy flinched in surprise and turned around. It was Shanks, with five other girls.

"How can I help you.."

Shanks grinned. "Make me cum." Luffy groaned. "Do you always have to start the conversation by saying something perverted..?"

"Hey! Talk more nicely to Shanks!" One of the girls offended him.

"That's right! And you better get him the best drink you got!"

Luffy sighed. _'How much does he pay them..?' _He sarcastically thought while blending some stuff together.

"There you go." Shanks grabbed the drink and smirked. "Thank you honey..! I'll at that table if you will need me."

"R-Right.." He uneasily answered. After he left a big man sat in his place. He was hairy and had looked quite happy. Despite being a bit scared by the man's presence, Luffy walked over to him and smiled. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"Yeah! Today is a big celeb.. ration." He looked shocked when he saw Luffy.

"Oh..! I see. Then would you like a bottle of champagne?" Luffy continued with a smile, obvious to the other's reaction.

"No.. I'm alone. Just get me some sake."

"Right away." Luffy turned around to get the sake, and Blackbeard was observing him from behind. He looked confused and serious. _'That kid.. looks exactly like Luffy..' _When Luffy turned around his serious face turned into a smiling one.

"There you go!"

"Thanks kid.." He finished his drink quite fast and got up with an evil glint in his eyes.

_'This could be a lot of fun..' _

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

*Runs away from a crowd of people while screaming*

Two hours later:

H-Hey everyone! *dodges a flying knife* uh.. HAPPY NEW YEAR (even though it's a bit late for that) !! I hope that everyone will be happy and healthy and.. get everything they wished for 2010!! Finally I got my shit together and finished this chapter! It's longer (yesss...!!) and really moved on through the story line. Next chapter, I'll be honest, I don't know when will I upload it BUT I had a lot of new ideas so I'm kind of at the end of finishing it. I hope you're still into the story to wait for the next chapter, and enjoyed this one!

I want to thank again everyone who read, reviewed and added this story to their alerts or favorites list. I'M REALLY GRATEFUL!! *RUNS TO HUG EVERYONE IN TEARS*

But really, I don't have any talents, and I'm not saying that I'm great at writing, but I am SO. HAPPY. that there's some people who like my stories (even though it's just FanFiction).

I hope you're game to wait for the next chapter, that might be updated sooner than this one was.. maybe. *Happy-as-hell grin*

Until next next!


	6. 200 Years Old Hate

**X- Eternal Love - Chapter 6 -X**

**-{200 Years Old Hate}-**

Ace couldn't believe his eyes. It was Luffy. Identical to the one two hundred years ago. He was still wearing his old, dirty shirt, who's sleeves were ridiculously long, and the long, tight black pants, with the old slippers he stole for him, at his fourteenth birthday.

He closed the door behind him, and smiled shyly at Ace. The black-haired vampire felt numb. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ace fell down to his knees before Luffy and his hands started shaking. Everything he was thinking about, everything he searched for, everything he lost, was right before him. "Lu...Luffy.." Just looking at him was enough to feel alive again. He was so happy to see Luffy again, he felt so scared that he will answer 'no' to that simple question.

Luffy giggled cutely and said. "Oniichan.." When he heard his voice, he caught him in a crushing hug. He buried his head in Luffy's chest, then pulled him down and started kissing him everywhere. He didn't change at all. It was exactly how he remembered him. His scent, his manners, everything. He let him go and caressed his face. He looked at his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes. Everything was the same.

"I missed you... I missed you so much.." He said before hugging him again. His breath was started to speed up because he tried to restrain himself from crying. He didn't want to cry in front of Luffy.

"Niichan..? Don't cry.. Please don't cry..? I will also feel sad if you will cry.." It was useless to hide anything from him. This was the Luffy who knows him better than anyone. It was the same Luffy he took care of, the same one who understood the loneliness he felt as a child. They were the ones who filled the emptiness in each other. "I promise.. To protect you this time."

"Ace-niichan..." Luffy said. "You must have felt so lonely without, right? I felt very lonely too.." He pushed himself away from Ace. "I felt so much pain.. when I was dying. I was all alone.. trapped in that house. Without you.."

"Luffy.. I'm sorry...I'm _so sorry_.. I wasn't there on time.." He said with a low, angry voice.

"No. You shouldn't be sorry oniichan. Maybe it was fated to happen. It was fated to prove ourselves how much we really feel about each other." He grabbed Ace's hand and helped him to get up. "I want to show you something. Let's go?"

Ace nodded. "Where?" Luffy pointed at the mountain on the other side of the town. Except the trees, there was an old mansion. Since the sun was already down, Ace did not hesitate in grabbing Luffy and jumping in the air to get there, without worrying about any attention.

When they got there. Luffy opened the main doors, and they went in. There wasn't a single window to light up the place. Nothing except candles and oil lamps, fixed to the walls. "This is my gift, to you Ace-niichan. For waiting for me."

Ace looked around while Luffy was leading the way upstairs, to the master bedroom. The place was impressive, but he didn't show any emotion on his face. Then he recalled that there were people who lived here. An old couple with a bunch of cats. "Hey Luffy, you know that there's people living here, right?"

Luffy turned to him with a smile. "Oh, them? I killed them."

Uneasy silence took over the room before Ace turned to him in shock. "You what!?"

He continued to smile. "I killed them. Those foolish humans are nothing but heartless, selfish beings!! When I asked them politely to have this castle, not only did they refuse, but also call the guards to kick me out!" Ace couldn't believe what he just heard. He was started to hesitate whether it was really him. The Luffy he grew up with would never harm anyone, let alone murder. On top of that, he never had the force to do it, and.. he was simply too nice.

"They thought I was weak. They thought I will let them win and get away with what they wanted. But I'm not like that. Not anymore...!!"Ace stared at him for a moment. At that moment, he changed his mind about Luffy. He looked the same, but.. something changed. Something inside of him. He became.. darker.

"Luffy.. What happened to you?" Luffy leaned forward and smiled seductively at Ace. That look, that sweet gesture that reminded him of so many sweet moment in his life, made him forget everything. "Ace-niichan.. I missed you so much... Let's stop talking about the past, and enjoy the present..." Luffy started kissing Ace and then went down.

_'No..'_

Ace grabbed him. "Luffy, wait." He said. They stared in each other's eyes. _'Something's... Something's different in him.. He's.. different...'_

"You're.. You're not the same Luffy I know.." To his surprise. Luffy let out a long sigh and crawled over him. "You just noticed? Of course I'd change over the past 200 years alone, in pitch darkness!! You thought that if I would ever come back to life, I'd be as happy and innocent as before!? You have no clue about what they've done to me when you were gone!! You have no idea how much I hated you for allowing this to happen..!! You promised to protect me, and despite that, your carelessness led me to death."

Ace was staring at him all this time. He could not believe what Luffy just told him. It wasn't the same Luffy at all. "Luffy.."

"Shut up, for _once_, will you.. Let me speak my mind! You never allowed me that before have you!? It was always you coming back home, telling me how miserable you felt for becoming a vampire, and selfishly refusing to make me one.. Do you know how much hatred and rejection I felt at that time..? But you never listened, because you were 'always' right..... You know what I regretted the most when I died..? Not being able to tell you how much_ I hate you_."

Ace felt his heart crash. All he was waiting for, the person he missed the most, the only person he ever loved, he waited for that person, only to hear those cold words in the end..? He never had any idea that Luffy disliked him in any way before. He never dared to get mad at him, or show the slightest sight of anger.

"Luffy... you.. hated me this whole time..?"

Luffy smiled, an evil, mad smile. "Yes." He answered in satisfaction. "Being alone for this whole time.. really made me think about myself, what I want, what I hate, what I like. When I saw a light, I chased after it, and ended up here. I immidiately understood what happened, I just didn't know how. If you will be happy to hear this, the first thing I thought was you!" He started laughing hysterically. Ace frowned at him. He was mocking him.

When he tried to get up, Luffy pushed him back, and pecked him. "Where are you going..?" He playfully said. "We just started to live in the present didn't we..? Let's make sure to make nice memories of this day..!!" He took out a knife from his sleeve and stabbed Ace's side.

**-{Somewhere In the Town's Grocery's district}-**

"Who's making all that noise!?"

Luffy heard someone scream behind him. It was around eight when he was sent to buy soap, creams, lotion and other things for the baths. When He was finished with everything, he decided to take a shortcut on the way home. It was getting chilly, and he was getting hungry too.

So there was this alley between some old houses that very few knew about. Luffy and Usopp found it while hiding from chopper a few years ago. It led straight to the city's core, where the richest lived, the best was sold, and exotic places, such as Robin's bath house, were offering the best services.

He was peacefully walking while sulking every now and then, still thinking about Ace. He had no idea why did he feel so drawn to him. Perhaps because he showed him some interest before. An interest no one else showed him. He could forget him just like any other person, but his appearance in Luffy's life was different. He wasn't a human, they met by chance, right on the moment of their meeting, Ace intended on sleeping with him because he's a copy of his dead lover.

How could he forgot someone like that?

Ace was kind of weird, and complicated, and even though he spoke so harshly to him last time they met, he still wanted to see him. He wanted to apologize, even if Ace will threat him again, he needed to apologize.

"So finally, we meet." Startled, Luffy looked up to see... himself. Standing right in front of him. He stared for a while, surprised. The other one was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and black pants. He had the same hairstyle, and scar. The only difference was his expression. He was smiling innocently, but something in his eyes, told Luffy to be scared.

"Wh-What..." The other one laughed loudly. "Too shocked for words, I see. And to answer your question; I'm the other you."

"..The other me..??" Luffy repeated. "That's right! I'm Luffy. Portgas D. Luffy!"

"Wh-P-Portgas?! That means-"

"I'm Ace's lover, and younger brother. I came back to life, thanks to my darling's efforts!" Luffy forced a smile. Although he felt his heart throb painfully at the news. He wanted to get closer to Ace, and even though he never thought about going as far as becoming lovers, he wouldn't stand a chance to do anything now. Ace hated humans, and the first reason why he got interested in Luffy was the fact that he's a copy of the guy in front of him. He didn't want to feel bad about this, but he was attracted to Ace. He didn't want to distance himself anymore.

"Th-That means.." He started, with a tint of sadness to his voice. "I'm here to kill you."

"Huh!?"

"One Luffy is enough, don't you think..? Besides, why would I need any rivals to Ace-niichan's heart. Not that he's really interested in you anyway, right?" Luffy glared at him. "The reason why he got closer to you was because of me. And now that I'm here," His happy smile turned into a sadistic grin. "You have to go."

"Eh..!?" When Luffy saw the huge knife he was holding under his sleeve, he started running away, losing everything he bought in progress. The other broke into chase after him, with the same evil grin he had previously. Bumping into others, pushing, being pushed, he did everything in order to get away from no one else but himself. Another piece of himself. After a long chase, Luffy ended up cornered in another alley. This one was another getaway he used often, but someone placed a gate right in the middle. He had no where to run.

When the other Luffy caught up with him, he yawned and smiled cheerfully. "I'm bored. I'll kill you later. You're not as fun as I thought you would be. Whatever Ace found in you.."

Luffy glared at him. "How could you..!!?"

"Hmm..?"

"How could you talk so lightly when talking about taking someone's life!? Don't you feel terrible!? You have no heart!"

"That's right! I have no heart. Especially when it comes to beings like you.. Humans...How could I forget the way my life was taken away!? All of you laughed in joy, just like I am right now! You created the monster inside me.. the anger, the hatred..!! The loneliness we both felt... because of your kind.. it was something beyond death itself.."

Luffy didn't answer for a while, to let the other one calm down a little. "Weren't you human too?" The other Luffy glared at him. "Don't ever say that to me.." He looked at his knife and then Luffy. "You really angered me now, you know?Maybe I really should.. Kill you..!!" He lunched himself at Luffy who, without any fighting experience whatsoever, could only prepare himself for the coming blow.

CLASH!

His knife met with a hard surface. Someone protected him. A tall guy, with green hair, and three earrings on one of his ears. The other Luffy sneered and jumped on a roof, before the other one got a good look of him. "You've got the luck I never had. Not bad, but I will come back later!" He ran away.

The man who protected him turned to him while putting his short sword back. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Luffy shock his head. "You should be careful at night. It's very dangerous."

Luffy smiled and bowed to him. "Yes, thank you sir." He looked up. "But may I ask, where did you come from?" He pointed upstairs, at a small balcony. "My hotel room."

"Oh, so you're new in town? Do you like it?" That man didn't seem like a bad guy, so Luffy decided to struck a conversation. "Yeah, more or less. By the way, I'm look-"

"-OI!! Roronoa-sama! We found more wine at the back!! You should join us before we finish everything!" It was a drunk man, calling him from a window on the side. "Che, just get your ugly mug out of here, you're scaring the kid!"

_'Roronoa..!!?_' Luffy thought. _'Isn't that the name of the guy who Sanji was hiding from..!?' _He glanced at the green-haired male. _'He was the guy who saved Sanji's kingdom..!? I... I have to warm Sanji!!_'

"A-Ano!!" Zoro looked at him. "I-I'm really in a hurry, so I have to go now. Thank you for saving me earlier!" Luffy ran back home as fast as he could. He didn't care about how angry Nami will get with him, he needed to make sure everyone will be safe.

Luffy ran back home as fast as he can. He had to save Sanji. When he was back, the place was full, as always. In his place, Kaya was taking charge of the bar, and Nami was entertaining guests. He hurried to the stuff's hallway, to the living room, where Robin, Sanji and Usopp were having a break.

Usopp noticed him first, and when he saw him empty-handed, he said. "Euh! Where's everything, Luffy? Don't tell me you spent everything on food again! You look so bad.. Did Nami caught you on the way here..? Hahahaha-" He stopped laughing when Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not funny." He said in such a serious tone that made Robin and Sanji look at him.

"SANJI!!" He screamed. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!! PACK YOUR STUFF, RUN AWAY, FAST!!!"

"Calm down Luffy, and explain us what happened." Sanji said. "You're in danger, Sanji! I saw him! I SAW ZORO!!" Sanji chocked on his coffee at the mention of Zoro's name. He coughed for a while, before saying. "...So he caught up to me, huh.."

"What are you waiting for!? You have to get out of here! He won't find you if-"

"-No. I'm not going anywhere."

"HUH!!" Usopp and Luffy said in union. "I knew it!! I knew you were fake from the beginning! I KNEW YOU WANTED US TO DIE!!"

"Stop screaming Usopp, I'm not here to kill you. Zoro won't kill you anyway, he's a fair man. As long as I obey him, he will not hurt anyone." Luffy was already sobbing. "Then you... What about you..!?"

Sanji looked outside and sadly smiled. "I'm tired of running away. Being a coward isn't my style. I've seen everything I wanted to see, and experienced everything I wanted to... If he wants to kill me, that's fine. It's better dying somewhere you have friends, somewhere people care enough about you to bury you like a human. Right, Luffy?" Luffy covered his face and started crying, with Usopp eventually joining him.

**-{Later that night}-**

Later that night, Robin closed the place and everybody went to sleep, as always.

Luffy couldn't fall asleep, he was lying down, looking outside and thinking. What happened today really shocked Luffy. First, he met his other self. An evil, cold version of himself, with the surface of a feminine, innocent boy. He really got pissed at him, then almost got killed. Luffy couldn't imagine himself dead, whatever would've happen if he died. He started wondered if Ace would care.

Then he met Roronoa Zoro. Sanji's lover, or should he say ex-lover now. It was kind of surprising that he was that same guy who saved a whole kingdom and swore to kill Sanji. He was so young.

Suddenly, someone gently slid his door. "Psst!! Luffy! Are you sleeping?" Luffy turned around. "Sanji!? What happened?" They were whispering at each other.

"I... want to see him. Do you mind coming with me?"

"Right now!?" Sanji started waving his hands, a gesture to tell Luffy to keep it down. "Yes, right now! I didn't see him for so long.. I can't help it! Especially now that I know he's here!" Luffy stared at him with hesitation. "Please Luffy!! It will be the last time we will ever do this!"

"Fine. It sounds kind of fun anyway..." Sanji smiled happily and mentioned Luffy to open the window. "We'll be walkin' on roofs!" He whispered. "You go first, I don't know where to go." Luffy nodded and sneaked out. They were jumping from roof to roof, trying to be as quiet as they can, to make sure nobody will wake up. They reached the hotel where Zoro was staying, but since they couldn't see anything from the side of Zoro's room, they climbed down, and went to the front of the hotel. It was also the place's restaurant and bar.

"There he is!" Sanji whispered. He was easily noticeable, right in the middle, everyone were sitting and drinking around him. Luffy glanced at Sanji. He was in a daze. There was evident love in his eyes. He really loved Zoro. Suddenly, the way he was looking at Zoro changed. Luffy looked back and saw a prostitute taking a seat next to him, because he refused to have her on his lap. But she still didn't give up and kept on touching him.

"Ahh~ Zoro-sama, you're so manly.. Why are you playing so hard to get.." She grabbed a handful of her breasts. "I know you like these big and good, right..?" Luffy glanced at Sanji again. He was glaring at the girl, and then impatiently looked at Zoro, waiting for his answer. 'He really loves him..' Luffy thought. It was quite admirable.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I'm not interested."

Another prostitute comes over to him and sits on his other side. "Then, would you like to be my man tonight..?" The first prostitute glared at her. "Oi, obahan, get 'tha fuck outta here, I got him first!"

"Whad'you just said, y'ugly bitch!?"

"Stop it you two. I'm not interested in any of you. So shut up." The two of them looked a bit lost, and even after that, they still tried to make a pass on him. He didn't answer to anything they were saying for a while, until his patient reached a certain limit and he screamed. "Get lost you two!! I'm not in the mood!!"

Both of them backed away and his other soldiers hugged them, and started touching him. "Don't mind him girls, he's just being a bastard right now.."

"Yeah, ever since-"

"That's enough."Zoro said. He got up and went upstairs. That's when Sanji sighed and said. "Well, looks like the show's over. Let's go home." Luffy nodded. And right when they turned around, Three huge guys were blocking their way. "Where do you think you're going.. Ladies..?"

Sanji glared at them. "Out of the way, blind-ass."

"Ohhhhh.... a bit off the mood today, aren't we..?" One of them leaned closer to Sanji, then laughed. "Oi! Isn't that the guy Boss' looking for!?" The other two looked closely at him. "Ah! You're right!"

"Wouldn't he be happy to see him bleeding and tied up..? We'll also get a prize, right?"

"Wait, but didn't he want him alive?" The one in the middle leaned forward and grabbed Sanji's jaw. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we played a little with him.. He has a nice face.." Before he could move anywhere, sanji kicked his face and sent him flying aside. "LUFFY GO!!" He screamed.

He stood there for a moment, watching how Sanji fighted them off for a while, then they trapped him, and called for more people. That's when it hit Luffy. Sanji was in serious danger. He needed to get help. He started running as fast as he can, looking back occasionally. Sanji was getting really bad hits there. He wouldn't make it until Robin and everybody comes.

He looked around him, absolutely lost. He had no idea what to do, until his eyes landed on Zoro's balcony. The lights were on, he was there. Luffy stopped, and started climbing to his balcony. Luckily to him, when he was almost there, Zoro came out to the balcony with a glass of wine.

"R-RORONOA ZORO!!" He screamed. Zoro looked down and dropped his glass in surprise. "AH! The kid from before! What the hell are you doing!?" He helped him up and invited him in. Luffy dropped to his knees and bowed to him.

"Roronoa Zoro, I know who are you after, he's in this town!!"

"What!?-"

"Sanji was hiding in my house for the last few weeks.." He whispered. Zoro stared at him in mid-surprise, then frowned. "...Sanji.. So he's really here? But if you're hiding him then why are you telling me this?"

"It's probably none of my business, but.. Sanji really loves you! He decided to stop running away from you and, and get caught! But he also really wanted to see you, so.." He felt like he was wasting time talking. "ANYWAY, I NEED YOUR HELP, PLEASE!! SANJI MIGHT DIE NOW!!"

Zoro didn't say anything until Luffy looked up. He was crying. "I don't want sanji to die... He's my friend.. Please don't kill him.." Zoro stared at him for a while. "I won't."

"Eh.."

"I never thought about killing him." He said while putting his shirt on and two huge swords. "It's just another stupid rumor that prevents me from getting closer to him."

"But.. Your men tried to kill him.. They're beating him up right now!!" Zoro stopped moving, then slowly turned to Luffy. His eyes.. were scary. There was a dangerous aura that grew around him instantly.

**-{With Sanji}-**

"Hey, we should do something about that body of his, right?"

Sanji turned his face to the floor. He felt so ashamed. They weren't done with him at all. They didn't leave him alone after the beating. They took him inside and tied him up, ripped his clothes off, and stuffed his mouth with whatever was left of his clothes. It felt so humiliating. The prostitutes and staff didn't dare to say anything. It was Zoro's army after all.

They all gathered around him and stared at him, like wild animals. "I knew boss was fucking you all the time, but now when I got a good look at you, I can see why." He started to reach him, until something fast, like wind, sliced between them, and went back to where it came from.

"Eh.." That man's hand fell down, and as soon as he understood what happened, he fell down and started screaming and rolling on the floor in pain. All the men around Sanji looked up. It was Zoro. His eyes, were filled with immense rage.

He didn't say anything. Though he glanced at the man who was rolling in his own blood. When he looked away, with visible disgust, some of soldiers took him away from there. Then he started talking. "Whoever... Gave you the permission to display such low behavior, HUH!??" They all looked down in shame. "You have no right calling yourself a part of my army anymore, you worthless pieces of trash."

The same one who grabbed Sanji's jaw earlier jerked up. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Roronoa! Anyway, I'd prefer to leave, knowing that my boss is a homo! You're so disgusting!! Instead of becoming a king and having a beautiful bride, you went after this pathetic guy, who can't even hold his rightful place in the royalty! That asshole can't even fight-" Zoro swung his sword again and walked over to him. When he pushed him away, his head fell down, then his body.

Some people gasped and Luffy watched in awe the whole scene. There was no way Zoro wanted to kill Sanji after what he did.

"If anybody among you, have any objections, about the fact that I'm homo, or that I refused to lead a kingdom, come up to me and say it in my face!" There was silence. "I will not tolerate an attitude like this! I created this army for real brave men, who respect and protect others!! What is different now that I told you I'm gay!?" More silence. "These who disagree with me... Can leave right now." One by one, pretty much everyone who were there, left.

When that was done. Zoro bent down and hugged Sanji. One of the prostitutes brought him a coat, with which he covered Sanji, and untied him. The first thing Sanji did was slap him. He slapped him and started to hit him with all the strength he still had, then he started crying, and Zoro hugged him again. "Don't cry.. You never cried before."

"Shut up you jerk! What is the 'mighty Zoro' gonna do now that all his army left him!!?" Zoro hugged him tighter, and looked a bit hurt. "That doesn't matter anymore.. I found you."

Luffy smiled at them and sighed. He was sure that they loved each other, and wanted to be together, only that they let pride get in their way. He went outside and looked up. The moon was glowing right at him. He closed his eyes, and for a second, he swore that he could feel that something passed up the moon and blocked the light. He stood on alert. _'Someone from Zoro's.. or..'_

"Luffy...." He looked behind himself.

"A-ACE!??" He loudly said. "Is that... really you..?" He didn't answer. He just took a step forward, and coughed out blood. Luffy gasped and ran over to him. "ACE!!" He looked at his face, and scanned through him. When he felt Ace's hand cover his right side, he felt something wet literally spilling out of there. Luffy looked at his hand, full of blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you!?" He screamed. "You need to get help right now!!"

Before he could move anywhere. Ace grabbed him in a hug. They didn't say anything to each other. But the way Ace was acting, even though he screamed at Luffy before, and his wound.. Something wasn't right. Luffy hugged him back and whispered. "Ace.. we need to get you some help.."

"...Luffy... I'm really... All alone now..."

"What.. are you talking about..? You still got me.. Ah! And.. I didn't mean to scream on you before. I was wrong! So-"

"Don't say anything anymore.. Forget about it. Think only about now." Luffy closed his eyes again, and tighten his hold on Ace. Their bodies were so close, that he could feel Ace's blood soaking through his clothes. "I really wish.. I was a normal human right now.." Luffy felt like crying again. He hated getting so emotional.

To control himself and hold back his tears, he pushed away from Ace and faked a smile. "It's almost morning, and you need to take care of your cut, or at least clean it up and change clothes. Wanna come home with me?" Ace grabbed Luffy's hand and forced a smile back at him. "Yeah."

**-{Two hours later, at the Bath house}-**

Luffy, Ace, and Sanji who dragged Zoro with him, came in around five in the morning, covered in blood, and tired as of them took a shower, and changed clothes. Ace and Zoro received simple black yukatas while Luffy and Sanji changed into their own clothes.

Robin and Chopper were already up at that time, they always do yoga together in the mornings. And since Chopper was a medical student before, he had some experience as a doctor, so taking care of who ever got hurt was never a problem. Ace was healing fast, naturally, and after Sanji was treated, Luffy guided him back to his room.

Although not exactly naming any reasons, Robin allowed them to stay, but in exchange for working there for free.

"So, what can you do?"

"Fight." Both of them answered together.

"Hmm... So what kind of job should I give you two.." She thoughtfully said.

"I can be Luffy's bodyguard."

"I can be Sanji's bodyguard."

"OI!!" Chopper screamed. "What about the rest of us!?" Robbin giggled a bit. "You're very sweet to your ladies, but if you insist on being bodyguards, I need you to protect the whole place, and every employer. To put it simply, I need this place safe."

Zoro glanced at Ace, who nodded at him. He turned back to Robin and answered for both of them. "You got yourself two bodyguards."

"Good." She replied with a smile. "Let's get back to work, Chopper." The young boy followed her out of the room. "Oh." She stopped on her tracks. "I forgot to mention, since we have don't have much places, you will have to share a room with someone. Choose a roommate for yourself!" Zoro and Ace smirked. Robin was very.. understandable.

"I'm going to share a room with Sanji, obviously." Zoro said. "Long time no see, huh. I still can't believe I have a vampire right in front of my eyes, yet I don't do anything. You must have a lot of luck.."

"No. Actually I barely have any." He coldly replied. "I'm going to be in Luffy's room, if you will ever feel like 'haunting me down'." He started walking out of there.

"Oi!" Zoro called him. "Thanks, for sending me here." Ace didn't replay, or look back. He just kept on walking. Actually he didn't know where was Luffy's room, but he knew his scent, and that was enough to find it. It was the last room on the right, at the hallway opposite to the one he walking on.

He really didn't know why did he come to Luffy. What was he expecting to happen when he sees him. He just wanted to be somewhere he thought he was going to be save, at least for a moment, and Luffy, not his brother, but the Luffy he met not more than two months ago, was the first person he thought about. He will probably have a lot to ask later, but he didn't care about that anymore. It's ridiculous to say, but now he just wanted to be loved by someone.

Why was that simple, foolish Luffy, who doesn't know much about death and love, was the first person who came to his mind? He couldn't find an answer, he couldn't answer anything to himself right now, because he didn't know what were his feelings towards that boy. He just knew he was attracted to him. Whether it was because he reminded himself of how his brother used to be like, or the fact that he's simply adorable on his own.

Besides this, he had to worry about his real brother, and the deal he had with Blackbeard.

He slid the door half-way, so there won't be too much light coming in the room, and closed it behind him. Every window was closed and covered with a beautiful cherry red curtain. Then he looked at Luffy. He was already asleep. His little figure was lying down on one side, he holding his thumb in his mouth and lightly snoring. Ace chuckled at the impossible cuteness and noticed another pillow next to his own. Ace smiled lightly. Luffy must have prepared that for him.

He sneaked under his covers to join him. Of course, he didn't dare to touch him at first. Who knows how will he react when he wakes up. But.. he really wanted to touch him. To hug him. At the same time, wondering to himself, why did he want it so much. He settled on simply caressing his cheek before slowly drifting to a quick nap.

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

-Laughing Proudly- I told you I will update sooner! Or wait.. How long ago was that..? Anyway, I was endlessly editing and re-writing. Why? Because I want you guys to enjoy it as much as I do. I am sure at least one of you thought: "Finally, now she's writing!"

Hahahahahaha

Anyway. Yeah, now out of the blue, I decided to be the 'adult' that I am (I'm a lot older than my writing suggests, lol, I'm just very stupid, besides English is my fifth language so I'm trying my best.. why did that feel like bragging..) and try to write a 'full' chapter, if that makes any sense. Probably every chapter from now on will be like this. I don't know if I will edit the other chapters because the world is making me so busy, but I'm thinking about it a lot more you suppose. I start to dislike it how every fic I'm writing ends up with having some fights here and there, so I decided that the next few chapters won't have 'evil' Luffy or Blackbeard. Just pure AceLu moments and relationships developing. I also think about bringing in new characters, and more ShanksLuto come. And less ZoSan, cause they apparently take over the whole story right now :S, but you just wait...

For more specific explanation of some things, I gotta say: That if anyone got confused, because it didn't actually say it clearly in the chapter, the 'other' Luffy is the actual Luffy from 200 years ago. He just became evil.. for some reasons you partly know, and Since Zoro found Sanji, all of Zoro's army left him (assholes, right?), he went with them, and yeah.

Uhh... I guess that's all =) **I hope you enjoyed reading!!**

See ya next time!


	7. Enchanting Touch

**X- Eternal Love - Chapter 7 -X**

**-{Enchanting Touch}-**

For the last three months, Ace and Zoro were working as bodyguards at Robin's bathhouse. There wasn't much to take care off anyway, except some drunk heads who were harassing unwilling girls, and costumers who refused to pay.

Most of the time they were just hanging out and making tours around the place to make sure everything was okay. Zoro was working at day time alone, and Ace joined him at night, since that was the only time he could.

Everything was going surprisingly smoothly. The day usually started with Zoro helping Sanji to make breakfast for everyone, Nami's beauty bath, Robin and Chopper's yoga session and Ussop helping Luffy to clean everything for a new day of work.

During the day, Ace spent his time in Luffy's room. He felt hopeless and trapped at times, but he couldn't help it. Luffy, being the thoughtful, nice person he was, borrowed some books from Robin, so at least he could busy himself with something during that time. He also spent a lot of time thinking, and it did nothing good to him. The more time he spent with Luffy, the more he got to know him.. He was starting to feel physically ill. Which could mean only two things:

He was falling in love with Luffy.. And dying.

Sometimes he would want to laugh at himself. For so long he wanted his brother back, for so long he wanted death.. And now when he finally had both, he didn't want them anymore. He couldn't keep down a meal. Every three, four weeks, after every sunset, he would go out to eat, but then throw it up right away. His heart was aching painfully and his vision would get blurry. Just as promised, it was slow and painful.

He wanted to get angry at Blackbeard, but he couldn't. The man was evil, but it was his decision to agree on this. Even if he was pushed to do, he couldn't be angry at Blackbeard, because in the end, he ended up living with Luffy.. and become happy. If he didn't make this deal with Blackbeard and meet his brother, all of this would never happened, and he would have lived in misery forever.

It led him to think about his brother. He wasn't in love with him anymore, but he still loved him as a brother. He couldn't help but feel worried. After being confronted by him, he felt hurt, and useless. But he also realized that he has to move on.

What his brother told him the other day about what he truly felt was hurtful to hear, but now when he looked back, it was kind of like what his brother told him. Maybe he was blinded by love and selfishness, that he couldn't notice what Luffy really wanted. But then again, if he felt this way, why didn't he tell him? They grew up together, they had no secrets to hide from each other.

He wanted to see his brother again. He needed answers.

Ace's thoughts drifted to Luffy again. When he just moved in here, three months ago, Luffy was really nervous about being around him. When he went off to a nap to heal himself that day, he woke up first. It was already noon. Luffy was hugging him like a pillow and when he woke up, he jumped out of bed and started apologizing.

-flashback-

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luffy was sitting next to the futon and bowing down with each apology. "I'm sorry... For everything.." Ace was lying down in bed and looking at him.

"You don't have to apologize. I should." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Luffy blushed a little and he looked away. "Ano... W-What happened..? How did you get hurt?"

"...Nothing you should worry about. Just.. Someone's payback." Ace didn't want to get into the subject. He didn't want Luffy to know about what happened, or about his brother, or Blackbeard.

"Why did you come to me.. After all this.." Ace glanced at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you have your brother back now! Why did you come to me instead!" Luffy's eyes started watering and Ace's eyes went wide. "..How do you know about that?"

"Your brother.. No wonder you came on to me.. He's my copy.. I'm such an idiot..." Luffy started choking on his sobs. "I can't believe I was.. happy back then.."

Ace was staring at him in shock. When Luffy started crying he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and let him cry for a while. He honestly didn't know what to say anyway. He never had to comfort anyone before, but he figured that he should calm him down at first, and tell the truth. "Luffy. I can't lie to you about viewing you as my brother at first. But, you're not him, and I know that. After I met you, I never looked at you as him. You're another person, and I know that."

"How can I believe you when we're identical! I might be stupid, but there's no way that when you look at me, you don't think about him! ...Anyway.. I know I shouldn't care.. I'm.. I'm just in the way.." Luffy felt emberassed. He had no idea why was he telling this to Ace. He never imagined that they would end up in the same room, alone, ever again.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that I'm an orphan and I'm stupid, but.. I still want to live.."

"Luffy, what are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you know better! Your brother is alive! And.. He's also strong.. And.. Why did you come here! You have your brother now! Go and be happy!"

Ace frowned. "How do you know about my brother?"

"..." Luffy didn't answer. He kept his head bowed down and tried to stopped crying. Ace grabbed Luffy's jaw with two fingers and titled his head up. "How do you know that he's alive?" Luffy's looked a little scared when he saw his angry face and glowing red eyes. When Ace realized that, he sighed and changed his look to a soft one. "I don't want you to fear me.. I just need to know the answer."

Luffy stared at him for a couple of seconds and said. "He tried to kill me."

"What..?"

"Your brother, Luffy, tried to kill me. I went to buy a few things, and met him on the way back home. It's not like it's important anymore.. I won't bother you.. Because I want you to be happy!"

Ace cupped Luffy'a cheek and cleaned his tears. He felt confused and angry. 'Why would he want to kill Luffy if he hates me..?' He looked into Luffy's confused big black eyes. 'I can't help it.. I want him..'

"You got dragged into this because of me, so I want to protects you. But don't think I'm doing this just because of that. I'm attracted to you, and I believed it was because you look like my brother.. But it can't be. Right now when I'm talking to you, all I think about is you. I can mention my brother right now, but the way I think about him doesn't feel the same. It's the first time in my life that I feel this troubled.. With my brother, I loved him, but he never said no to me, everything was the same everyday.. I never thought that I was ignorant or pushy because I was never told.. I never thought that Luffy hated me the whole time.."

"Eh! But he told me I was in the way.. If he hated you.. Why would he.."

"Luffy is not the same anymore. He hates me now, so I can't be with him anymore. He stabbed me with something that knocked me out for a while, and when I woke up, the first thing I thought about was you. I have no where to go, and no body to turn to, except you." Luffy blushed. "I don't understand why did he want to kill you, but it doesn't matter anymore. Because I swear that I will protect you. At any cost."

"Ace.."

"I can't understand what I feel for you and I don't want to rush anything just because I'm attracted to you. But.. I don't want to hurt you either. I don't know what you feel, so to start with something, I can tell you that I'm sure that I like you."

Luffy blushed more and looked away from his eyes. "I-I thought you hated humans.."

"You're special."

"M-Me..?"

"Luffy.. Our first meeting was not normal to begin with, so if I ask you 'what do you feel about me', you know what I mean right?" Luffy nodded. "Then.. What do you feel about me?"

"...I'm.. I don't know. You're weird and I can't understand you most of the time, but that's normal right? Comparing to you, I'm just a kid. I wanted to find you to apologize about when I screamed at you, I know I was acting like a jerk.."

"Forget it. You don't need to apologize."

"But that's understandable isn't it! You were looking for your brother for so long, and you hate humans, no wonder you will react like that to me after I rejected you.." Ace was staring at him. _'He's nervous and he tries to talk straight but he's obviously about to cry.. How can I not find it cute..?'_

Ace hugged Luffy tightly and grinned. "Looks like we're both confused.. You don't have to tell me anything now. Don't worry. With time, we will understand." Luffy sniffed and hugged him back. "Yeah.."

"I don't want to cause any misunderstanding between us, so I'll ask you properly: Luffy, will you go out with me?" Luffy hugged him tighter. "Y-Yeah.."

KNOCK KNOCK

They both froze.

"Luffy! How long can you sleep..! We're opening the place soon but I didn't finish cleaning yet! Get up and help me!" It was Usopp.

"Looks like he needs your help." Ace whispered. "But I really don't want to let you go.. What should I do.." He hugged him tighter.

Luffy giggled and said. "I think I like you too Ace! But, I have to go to work!" He got out of Ace's arms and got up. He went to his door and slipped out so as less light as possible would get in. When he was out Ace heard Usopp talk.

"What was that suspicious move..? Are you hiding food again!"

"What! No!"

Ace chuckled at their little talk and suddenly hissed in pain. He felt an immense pressure on his chest and started panting. With each breath, he felt like his lungs were on fire. It was painful. Suddenly he felt like he was about to puke and stood up to go to the bathroom, but he got dizzy and lost balance, eventually falling back to bed.

-End of flashback-

Luffy and him became closer during this time, but some things between them were still unclear. Ever since that day, they never spoke of this subject again, although he really wanted to know what was Luffy feeling.

Ace wanted to ask him, but he was scared about what Luffy might think if he asks him. He didn't want to make the same mistake he made with his brother, so he was extra careful with every word and every something was still wrong. Luffy was avoiding him. During the day he kept on thinking about what was wrong, what did he do, or what he didn't do.

It was also the first time when he had this kind of attack. He was sure that was what Blackbeard told him about. Last time he felt this kind of pain was when he was a human. He was probably dying like one.

Luffy and the others didn't know about this. He didn't want them to know either. Especially not Luffy. He didn't want Luffy to know and wait for that day in sarrow. It would be worse than death for him.

But as painful as it was, he was feeling happy that this is how he would spend the last moments of his life.

With a sigh, he closed the book he was holding and got up. Luffy's windows were facing the east, and the sun was setting on the west, so if he peeked outside nothing will happen to him. The sun almost disappeared so he could come out.

Ace opened the closet Luffy's closet. Nami bought him a lot of japanese clothes and shoes, so he will 'match the atmosphere'. He took out a simple crimson yukata and wore it. Before he came out of the room he looked back and smiled.

_'In this room, I spent the happiest three months of my life..'_

He started off with a brief tour around the whole area. In less than two days he learned every corner of bathhouse, and was no stranger to regular costumers and employers. When he turned a corner and looked ahead he glared.

_'Talk about regular costumers..'_

"Oh! Look who's up. Working hard, huh.. Portgaz.." Ace's eyes flashed red. It was the red-haired man with the scars on his face. He was smirking at him but his eyes weren't as happy. Everything was good in the last three months, and Ace almost forgot about him, until last week, when he suddenly appeared again, clearly upset when he heard that Ace was working there.

Ever since then, he was coming everyday. What farther annoyed him, was the fact that before anything, he would go to Luffy's bar and start hitting on him. The place opens at 5pm and closes at 2am, Shanks was there from the time it opened to somewhere around 11pm or a little later.

They stopped in front of each other, glaring.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Luffy, but I know what you're up to."

"Really..?" Shanks smirked.

"Stay away from Luffy." Shanks's smirk fell. "Mind your own business."

"Anything involving Luffy is my business."

"I don't remember Luffy saying anything like that.."

"Luffy is not like these girls. I won't let you touch him." Ace said in a deep, low voice.

Shanks stared at him for a while. "Really..?" He walked past Ace. "We'll have to wait and see."

Ace took a deep breath to calm down and continued to walk without looking back. He was on his way to the same place where Shanks was. The bar. When he walked in the big room, he could hear laughs and talks, with music in the background.

Most of the costumers were sitting in tables with girls, Luffy's bar was empty. He was cleaning glasses and smiling, when he noticed Ace, he put away the cups and waved. Ace smiled in return and sat in front of him. "How's work?" He asked.

"Work's fine." Ace frowned a little. "I just saw Shanks. Did he try to do anything weird again?" Lately Shanks was making suggestive comments to Luffy. Ace was always making sure to back him off. Luffy blushed a little and turned around. "Luffy...?"

"Ace.. I-Is it okay if I go somewhere with Shanks..?" Ace's frown deepend. "Ha..?"

Luffy turned around and said. "Um, you see, he said, he said he had something important to tell me so he asked me to meet him at nine at the garden."

"..And what do you plan to do then..? Do you understand he might attack you?"

"No he won't! I-I'm just going to reject him!"

"No." Ace said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Eh! But I already agreed! Besides, isn't it better to confront him about it rather than silently ignore it!"

"Luffy, he might-"

"No! I'm going anyway! I promised him! Just so you know, I would've just go without telling you, I just.." Ace smiled and chuckled. "You didn't want me to feel betrayed, right?" Luffy nodded.

"I get it." Ace leaned closer to Luffy. "I will look after the bar while you're gone." Luffy gasped. "Then.. You're okay with this?"

"Well.. I trust you." Luffy blushed. "I-I trust you too."

**-{9pm}-**

"Got it?" Ace nodded. Luffy just finished explaining him where's and what in case anyone comes to the bar. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as we finish talking." He watched Luffy leave. Even though he said that he trusts him, he couldn't stop feeling worried, and jealous. _'Shanks.. Better stay away from Luffy.. Unless he wants his only arm gone..'_

**-{With Luffy}-**

Luffy was on his way to the backyard. He honestly didn't want to go, but he had to clear up some things between him and Shanks. He slid the door to the backyard and peeked in. "Shanks..?"

"Luffy..!" Shanks came out of the shadows. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Eh..! I promised to be come, and I never break any promises!" Luffy came in and closed the door behind him. "What did you want to tell me?"

Shanks took Luffy's hand and walked through the small bridge they had above the big koi pond they had. They whole back yard was a big japanese garden with statues and rare flowers. "Luffy. Ever since I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, you're so adorable."

Luffy stared at him. He was listening to him, but also analysing himself. He felt kind of happy that he got this kind of attention from someone, but for some reason, it didn't make him feel in the same way Ace's words made him feel. If it was Ace talking to him, he would probably blush and feel nervous, but right now, he felt uneasy.

"I know that you don't sleep with costumers, but can I be an exception?"

"Eh? What are you-"

"I want to be your first, Luffy!"

They stood in silence for a while. "Well?"

Luffy frowned. "No."

"Is that vampire any better..?"

"What..?"

"You're sleeping with him, right?" Luffy blushed. "N-No! You got it wrong! We're not-"

"Do I have to prove myself..? Even if I'm missing one arm I'm not weak." He started walking towards Luffy who started walking back. Now he felt scared. Shanks's eyes were scaring him. He was taller and bigger than Luffy. "W-Wait! Don't come near me! I-I know that you want to sleep with me but that's impossible!"

Shanks stopped. "Impossible..?"

"I'm not rejecting you because Ace's better than you, and I don't sleep with costumers either. But.. The main reason why I can't... Is because.. I love Ace! If I will sleep with you, I will feel like I betrayed him!"

Shanks frowned. "Love..?" He snickered. "You fell in love with that monster..?"

"Ace is not a monster!"

"What do you expect to happen? Will you achieve any happiness with him..?"

"I'm happy as long as I'm with him! Tomorrow doesn't matter!"

"Really..? Then what if you die tomorrow..?" Luffy's eyes went wide. When he thought about it, he was right. He's a human, and he can die anytime, but Ace will keep on living. He knew it, but he never gave it any thought, and now that he thought about it.. If he dies...

_"...__I'm really... All alone now..."_

Ace.. will be alone again.

He was brought to reality when Shanks grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. He held him by his waist and buried his face in Luffy's neck. "You smell so sweetly.. It turns me on.." Luffy blushed when he felt something hard move against him. "Humans have to be with humans, leave alone that vampire and submit to me.. I will show you what's a real man's worth.." He said that while taking his hand rubbing it against his hard on.

"Sh-Shanks... I told you-"

"I don't care what you told me," He said with a cold voice. "Right now all I think about is fucking you as hard as I can." Suddenly, he pulled away and grabbed Luffy's arm.

"Shanks... You're hurting me.."

"Shut up, I've had enough of your hard-to-get act. What's this love bullshit! Stop trapping yourself in this useless illusion." Shanks dragged him behind the bushes and trees in the back of the garden. Once they were there, he pushed him down and started stripping him. Even with one arm, he managed to keep Luffy pinned down.

"NO! STOP!"

"You're too noisy.." He literally ripped his yukata off him and started licking his neck. "It's useless to scream, no one will hear you anyway. Instead of putting up a fight, try to enjoy. You have no idea how many women want to be in your place.."

"No! Get off me! I don't want this!" Luffy's voice was shaky and he could feel tears building up on the edge of his eyes. _'I didn't even do anything like this with Ace... I want Ace to be my first!'_

He sobbed. "Somebody.. HELP ME!"

BAM!

Suddenly, Shanks fell on him. He looked up and smiled.

"Th-That's what you get for attacking captain Usopp's friend!"

"That's right, you pervert!"

Usopp was shaking holding a stick while chopper was standing behind him. Luffy pushed off Shanks and got up. "Usopp, Chopper... Thank you..!" He hugged them and started crying. Usopp dropped the stick and hugged him back. "It's okay now Luffy.."

Chopper bent down and started poking Shanks. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Lets throw him in the river!" Usopp said. "He deserves it!"

"No." Luffy said. He let go of Usopp and cleaned his tears. "Let's ask Robin-neesama to put him in a room and wait until he wakes up. I.. really want to see Ace right now.."

Chopper and Usopp exchanged looks. "I got it! I got it!" Usopp started pushing Luffy out of there. "You go and do whatever you need to do." Chopper grinned. "Yeah! We will take care of this guy!"

Luffy smiled. "Thank you." Usopp grinned. "That's what friends are for!"

**-{In the bar}-**

Ace was nervously tapping his fingers on the counter. Luffy was gone for over two hours. Then he heard some men cheer and whistle. He frowned. _'What on earth is happening now..!'_ He turned to the source of the noise and froze in shock.

It was Luffy, dressed in a beautiful red furisode kimono. It was decorated with red and golden patterns. Luffy's hair was combed backwards so his face was clearly seen, and he was looking straight at him. When he was in front of him, he leaned forward and whispered. "Follow me."

"Luffy.. Is that you?" Luffy nodded and smiled. Ace smirked. "What about the bar..?"

"It's okay, you can leave." Robin said. She came out of no where like always.

"If you say so." Ace said. He nodded to Robin as a token of gratitude and followed Luffy. He was led back to their room. Luffy insisted on him going in first and when he did, Luffy slammed the door behind him and pushed Ace on the floor. He climbed on top of him and held his face.

"I know that we decided to give time to each other, but.." He looked up at Ace with a smile. "I love you..." Ace looked at him with wide eyes. "I want you to be my first.."

"Luffy.. Are you sure..?" Luffy nodded in response. "Why so suddenly?"

"When I went to talk with Shanks.. I told him that I love you, but he didn't listen. He..." Ace frowned. "You don't have to say anything anymore. I will _kill _him..!"

"No!"

"Why are you defending him!"

"Death is not going to resolve anything! It's not important anymore, listen to me.. I told him that I love you, and he tried to.. force me... I felt kind of angry that I didn't tell you first, and.. We he didn't do anything.. like that.. But.. I really want to... try to do it with you.."

Ace chuckled and flipped Luffy's body so that he will be on top now. "You're so cute.." He leaned in and kissed Luffy. A gentle, light kiss. The younger boy, having no experience whatsoever, just stayed numb and closed his eyes nervously. Ace pulled away and whispered. "Even if you're going to ask me to stop now, I doubt I'll be able to.. Relax, I'm going to be gentle."

**(LEMON ALERT! xD)**

"I... never did anything like before, so I'm sorry if I do something wrong." Ace grinned. "Up to now, you did just fine.."

"What do you mean-Ah!" Ace lifted him up bridal-style and placed his frail body on their bed. When he did that, he crawled between Luffy's legs and hugged him. "Everything about you makes me want you.. Your scent, your blood, your personality.. You're sweet, caring, clumsy and simple" He looked up into his eyes. "But I can't get enough of you... Because I love you too.."

Ace captured his lips again, in a more passionate, fierce kiss. He broke off the kiss and whispered. "Open your mouth." When Luffy did so, he kissed him again and let his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Surprised, he let out a moan and slowly wrapped his arms around Ace's neck.

Ace pulled away. "Do you want me to help you undress..?" Luffy blushed and nodded. With every piece of clothing that was pulled off, Luffy was moaning. Ace was trailing his hands all over his body and Luffy could feel his hot breath against his neck. He felt hot and started to sweat.

"You're beautiful.." Ace whispered.

His kimono was fully off, allowing Ace to fully see him, bare naked. Luffy blushed and covered his mouth. "Don't stare you're emberassing me..!" Ace chuckled. "There's nothing to be emberassed about, you're beautiful."

"I want to see Ace too.."

"Let's make your wish come true then..?" Ace sat up and started stripping. Luffy was staring at his body. Ace was bigger than him, his muscles were big and hard, but he wasn't as pale as expected, and he didn't have a single scar either. When he took off all his clothes, Luffy looked down and blushed even more. _That _area of Ace was also bigger than his, it was twitching upwards.

When he looked back at Ace's face, his eyes were full of lust and happiness. He leaned in and started kissing Luffy's neck. He sucked on one place, forcing Luffy to moan. He felt Ace's sharp teeth against his skin. "Your blood.. Is moving so fast right now... Your heartbeat in ringing in my ears.. It's amazing.."

"Ah...Ace.. Nhnn.. love you.." Ace rubbed his hand on Luffy's stomach, then touched his member. Luffy moaned and grabbed Ace's hand. "N-Not there..."

"Hmm, why not..?" He said while gripping it and gently rubbing it between two fingers until it was up, dripping wet.

"It feels weird.." Luffy opened his eyes when he felt Ace get off him. He was between his legs, holding his member and looking up. "Wh-What are you-Ahh..!" Ace was jerking him off, and licking him. "Do you feel good?" Ace asked.

"Y-Yeah.." He gasped when Ace took him in his his mouth and started sucking. "A-Ace.. I'm about to.."

Ace licked his lips and started jerking him fast. "Go ahead." With one final thrust, Luffy came with a moan, and started panting afterwards. Ace crawled to him and Luffy hugged him. "More.. I-I'm still.." He wrapped his legs around Ace's waist to grind against him. He was hard again.

"Well then.." Ace touched Luffy's cock again before touching him lower, and slowly, slip in one finger. Luffy moaned "Wh-What was that..! "

"Does it hurt?" Luffy shock his head. "Is it okay if I continue?" He nodded in response. Ace started thrusting in one finger, and slipped another one when his hole loosen up a bit. "Are you okay?" He asked Luffy. "D-Don't ask me anymore, just do it!" Ace could feel his groin burn. "Now that you mention it.."

He placed himself against Luffy's hole. "Relax, take a deep breath.." He slowly pushed in and halfway in he looked up at Luffy. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts a little.. But.. If you feel good then it's okay." Ace smiled. "Baka, if you say stuff like that I might lose control." He slowly started thrusting in and out. With each push, Luffy was moaning and panting. Eventually, Ace was able to get all the way in, and Luffy looked less and less in pain. The thrusts became faster and Luffy was holding Ace as close as he could, so he would go the deepest he could reach inside of him.

"Ahh... A-Ace, I feel like.. I'm... I'm about to...!"

Finaly, they both reached their climax.

**(LEMON ALERT: END! xD)**

_THUMP_

Ace hissed in pain and collapsed on Luffy. His chest started hurting again. _'Kuso.. It's happening more often now..'_ After a good minute of panting, Ace spoke. "Sorry I fell on you like that, I'm just tired lately." _'Liar.' _He thought to himself. He was getting weaker. Luffy smiled. "It's okay. It felt good."

Ace rolled over to his right and breathed out after catching his breath. Luffy rested his head on his chest and yawned. "No wonder you feel tired, I never thought that sex would be that tiring.." He closed his eyes and started falling asleep. "Don't you want to take a shower before going to sleep..?"

"No. I want to stay like with you.." He hugged Ace. "If only I could stay like this forever with you.." Ace patted his head and smiled sadly. "Sleep." He ordered him.

**-{Outside the bathhouse, a few blocks away}-**

"Hmph!" Dark Luffy was observing the scene. "How pathetic." He was sitting on a roof, looking at the two. He was still wearing his old clothes, but had extremely pale skin and his hair reaching his shoulders now.

"Jealous..?" Without turning to see who it was, he chuckled. "Who's jealous..?" Suddenly two hairy arms hugged him from behind. "Want to have some fun with me instead..?"

"Who would..?"

"Ze-ha-ha! Well, it's not like I'm that desperate."

"What did you say!"

Blackbeared's face darkened. "Still going to argue about it..?" Dark Luffy looked away. "You should be greatful to me for letting you live again! If you insist so much, I can just drag you back to the lonely darkness you were in for so long.. I'm sure you will be welcomed there, ze-ha-ha-ha!" He started walking away from him. "Remember! You have to do as I say if you want to live, no matter what is it! Ze-ha-ha-ha!"

Dark Luffy bit his lip and glared at Blackbeard.

**-{TBC}-**

* * *

Oh. My. God. How long was it since I last updated..? Yeah, talk about forever. A lot of things happened since I last updated. Okay, let's admit it, we ALL had to grieve over SOMEONE. You know, I was so shocked, angry and confused at the same time.. -deep breath- I don't even want to talk about this... I'm just so sad... TT_TT Honestly, I think that Oda-sensei was getting back at us. I bet he got a lot of fan-mail like 'You're so childish, you always keep your characters alive!' or 'Get real man, why can't you be realistic,' blablabla. So he was probably like, 'You know what, I'll give you death, but don't come crying to me after!' or something. It's such a touchy subject for a fangirl... TT_TT

I'm not a hardcore Naruto fan, but seriously, like it's not bad enough that we lost Itachi, now Ace had to go to. What on earth is going on with these mangaka! Are they in a phase of killing caring, beautiful older brothers or something! Grrrr...

Erm, anyway, this is another long chapter! I think that I made this chapter look a little like everything and everybody are supporting and working on putting Ace and Luffy together, but I just wanted to spoil myself, hahahaha! In other words, there's troubles ahead, don't get blinded by a little moment of sweetness. I came across a little problem when writing this chapter, because Luffy supposely barely knows anything about sex, so I had to re-write the lemon a couple of times.. I'm sorry if it's still kind of off... -_-'' Oh and I know you might think 'Wtf? you call that ShanksxLuffy! How could you!' Listen. It will be all explained later. There will be more ShanksxLuffy in the future, and he's just acting like a rich spoiled man at the moment..

I hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you to these who reviewed!

P.S- Even if I didn't update for so long, it doesn't mean I forgot or abandon this fic. I have three reasons for long periods of absence: 1. Busy (this goes for 85% of the 'why') 2. Lazy (-_-'') or 3. Sick. With the deadly condition called 'Writer's block'... (TT_TT)

Until next time! Bye!


End file.
